


Dominos

by nonlegend



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonlegend/pseuds/nonlegend
Summary: Love at first sight? No. Lust? Maybe. Annoyance? Definitely. - Asriel and Marisa are introduced at a party.





	Dominos

The first night Marisa was introduced to Asriel, could only be described as a haze. Some may later describe it as “love at first sight” or at the least, lust. Marisa may, if she ever wanted to articulate it, describe it as an inconvenience.

“My dear, may I introduce you to Lord Asriel? I believe you two overlap in your fields of interest.” Edward was being kind enough to give some attention to his wife that evening.

Marisa extended her hand to the strange underdressed man, “Is that so?”

“Allegedly so,” He smiled. He was handsome, no doubt. Overpowering, for sure. At the least, a piece of machinery Marisa couldn’t wait to take apart and examine.

She continued to look at him even as she was introduced to the rest of the scholars in the circle. He was so unashamed, staring into her eyes. Marisa couldn’t help but envy the freedom he must’ve felt. She was the first to look away.

Gently touching her husband on the shoulder, she tried to excuse herself, “I need to refresh my drink, dear. Please, carry on without me.” He gave her a nod of acceptance, happy to free himself for the night. Marisa moved away from the group, taking a breath, reorienting herself to her surroundings and her goal. Then she felt a touch on her back.

“May I assist you, Mrs. Coulter?” Asriel stepped back to maintain a proper distance of gentleman.

Marisa nodded without looked, “Of course, thank you.”

He raced ahead to prepare her drink, “If I may, I would love to compare notes with you.”

She allowed herself to look back into his eyes. They seemed earnest, without innuendo. Perhaps he was genuinely curious about a fellow academics’ findings. Perhaps, she shouldn’t be so cynical, so perverse, with her concerns, “I don’t see any reason why not. Unfortunately, I’ve left my notes at home. I don’t want to give you any misinformation based on my faulty memory.”

“A later date. I’m sure we’ll profoundly disagree on just about everything.” He smiled. There was a message she had yet to decode, “Do you and your husband enjoy debating?”

“Oh no,” Marisa couldn’t help but laugh, “We keep politics and academics out of the home. No need to create any rifts between a husband and wife.”

Asriel began pouring himself a glass, “Ah, a marriage is a delicate thing.”

At that, Marisa turned back into the crowd and moved away. Asriel was already becoming bold. Again, she felt envy. What must it be like to move through the world so unafraid? She had enough sense to know that it was time to separate herself. In the corner of her eye, she saw her monkey curiously prodding at Asriel’s daemon. She resisted the urge to pull him away by the fur.

Then she felt a hand at the small of her back, “My apologies. I didn’t mean to offend.”

She grabbed his wrist without looking, and pulled it away from her, “But you did. Now I see why you cause such a stir wherever you go. Do you enjoy upsetting people?”

Asriel shook his head, “Only those who enjoy living in the pocket of the Magisterium.”

He was daring her. If he thought that tactic would work on her, he would soon be disappointed. Marisa expected more from him. She was a little let down. Marisa wanted to push back, if only to encourage him to do a little better.

“Self-righteous talk from the man who comes to the party underdressed and in a foul mood, who slinks around the room rolling his eyes because he is so above the system that gave him the title that allows him to pursue married women openly without shame.”

He gestured in the air, waving off the comment, “Ah, so you think I’m pursuing you?”

“You went out of your way to corner me.”

“I simply wanted to keep you company. It’s bad form to leave a woman standing alone in a crowd. Contrary to this strong opinion you have developed of me after minutes of time together, I have some manners. Though, I will concede to having a disregard for dress code.”

Marisa pursed her lips to keep from laughing, “You’ve done little to prove me wrong.”

“Then allow me to keep you company for the rest of the evening so I have the chance, and then maybe we shall build a better rapport so as not to offend each other at a later occasion.” He picked up two flutes of champagne and handed one to Marisa. Now this tactic was a little more interesting.

“That sounds horrible.” They both took a drink. “How will I explain to people why I have you lurking in my shadow?”

“We’re having a lively debate and I can’t let you have the last word. It’s hardly even a lie.”

Marisa turned and walked away quickly, Asriel falling into step behind her. The golden monkey and Stelmaria, however, were walking side by side. She scanned the room for her husband. Shoulders back with one hand in his pocket, Edward was trying to be charming. This only meant that he would be using too much of his focus on securing some sort of deal to worry about who Marisa was talking to.

She picked a group at random, approaching them and ignoring Asriel at her back. She steered the conversation to something she thought Asriel would abhor.

“I’ve been giving a lot of thought to the prohibition of alcohol, excluding church ceremonies and events, of course.” Everyone in the group chuckled, acknowledging the drinks in their own hands. Asriel groaned. Marisa turned her head just a bit in his direction, noting his bad manners.

He stepped forward, noticeably having to relax his jaw before speaking, “I would be firmly against it. After all, since our God created everything, he must’ve wanted us to indulge. Why deprive ourselves of one of his greatest creations?” Asriel glanced at Marisa during the last bit.

Marisa fired back at him, “Though moderation is certainly a virtue.”

“I’ve never found that to be true. Have any of you?” He made a great show of listening attentively as the group traded opinions back and forth, going so far as to “hmm” in response. Marisa thought he started to overdo it when he furrowed his brows and he stroked his chin. “It appears we have reached an impasse ladies and gentlemen. Such is the nature of politics, no?” That earned him a few chuckles from the group. Marisa tried not to roll her eyes.

She moved away, Asriel turning only a split second after her. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “See how cordial I can be?”

“That was, at best, a parody of decency,” She said, “But I suppose you’d argue that decency itself is a parody?”

“We’re already getting to know each other much better.”

Marisa’s eyes were glancing elsewhere now, not back to her husband, but the man standing next to him. Edward was still badgering him. It made Marisa grind her teeth. She had her own goals invested in that conversation. Asriel followed her eye line to the pair.

“I see,” He took a sip of his drink, “Would you be interested in another deal?”

Marisa crossed her arms, “What is it now?” She could see their daemons whispering to each other. How long had they been doing that?

Asriel shrugged his shoulders, “Whatever you want from that man over there, I will help you get it. Before your husband mucks up whatever it is your planning, that is. In exchange, I just want a conversation. We step out into the fresh air, I ask some questions, I get some honest answers.”

Marisa laughed, “That’s an interrogation.”

“You can ask anything you like as well. Complete honesty,” he put his hand over his heart, “I am your servant. Now what is it that we need to swindle out of this man?”

“You’ll laugh.”

“Probably, but I wouldn’t take that personally if I were you.”

She considered, sure that he would think it silly and small, but what did she care, “I need access to the men’s college. Their records, their library, everything.”

Asriel did not laugh or even ask why, “Five minutes. It will probably be best if I go over there alone. Besides, we’ve been speaking by ourselves for too long,” he winked, turned on his heel, and left, Stelmaria reluctantly following him after a moment.

Marisa actively repressed her imagination to avoid worrying over whatever Asriel was saying. Still, she found herself distracted, so she located a group that she knew would be talking about something frivolous knowing it wouldn’t matter if she wasn’t paying attention. She easily navigated the conversation, though what they were talking about she wouldn’t be able to recall. 

A cold breeze blew through the room. Someone just opened a door. Marisa waited a few moments before exiting the room. She made sure not to go on the deck, but instead deeper into the building before going outside. She circled half the house to meet Asriel on the porch. She kicked herself for putting so much effort into secrecy. She had nothing yet to hide.

Asriel had his hands behind his back and his eyes looking down at the floor, “In a few days, you will receive a letter from the Master of Jordon College inviting you to tour the school. When you are shown the library, you will express your admiration for their unique collection. Then, he will act as if he just came up with idea of allowing you access. You won’t get full access, immediately, but eventually,” Asriel looked back up.

Marisa’s expression was unmoved, “It took you twenty minutes.”

“But it’s done.”

“You said five.”

“You’re going to get what you want.”

“Eventually.”

Asriel mock bowed, “Apologies. Now, may I still ask my questions?”

“I’m not sure. They’re questions, correct? I’m not about to take requests.”

He put his hands in the air, “Questions not requests.”

“If you must.” Marisa turned to look out at the view, but the moon was only a sliver tonight, and in the distance, there was only darkness.

Asriel matched her position, facing outward into the black, “Why the Magisterium?”

“They’re our government,” Marisa scoffed.

“I only mean that from this little time I’ve had the pleasure of knowing you, you don’t strike me as an incurious person.”

“I don’t consider having curiosity and loyalty the Magisterium as mutually exclusive. Your biases are showing.”

“I’ve never hidden them. Next question, your family, aristocrats?”

“Of course.”

“But not as well born as the Coulters, I assume.”

“Now, Asriel, you’ve worked hard to earn my good opinion tonight. It would be a shame if you decide to end the evening insulting me once again.” She looked at him for the first time since his interrogation began. She hadn’t realized how little space there was. Nothing to fear, still shoulder to shoulder, but a little too close for comfort.

Asriel kept his voice low, “I’m not trying to insult. I’m putting the pieces of a puzzle together. You marry Edward to advance, it’s very common, very natural. You also married him at a very young age, implying a sort of match making occurred.”

“No one did any match making for me.”

“Then that implies a strong sense of personal ambition on your part.”

“I thought this was about you asking questions, not making assumptions. Now I have one for you. For someone who speaks so openly against the Magisterium, why do you like to maintain so many close relationships with their people?”

“Oh, I find enemies make wonderful friends, and by that measure, I think you and I would be the best of friends. So, for my next question, I ask, why Edward? No doubt with your charm it was not a difficult feat to marry someone higher born than you, but there was no rush, perhaps if you waited a few more years you could have even married-“

“A lord?” Marisa surprised herself with that comment. She had exercised her restraint well until that point.

“Yes,” Asriel put his hands back behind his back, “Perhaps even a lord.”

Marisa faced him, something was picking up speed, “Well it’s too late for that now.”

Asriel came in close enough to whisper, “Marriage? Maybe so.”

He didn’t move a muscle. Marisa wanted to pull back for a moment, to consider him and consider her options, but that would be a concession of some sort. Asriel had made his moves, but he was leaving it up to her to make the final one.

If she walked away now, she would return inside and gossip about his conduct. Everything would remain as is, undisturbed unmoving. The row of dominos would remain upright. She may even tell Edward some of it, and they would maybe even laugh about it together. It would be just another story from another night. An interaction that had proven stimulating as well as productive. She had already gained, why risk a loss?

Instead, Marisa closed the gap between them, pushing the first domino forward.


End file.
